Cerita Ngaco Ala BoBoiBoy
by AisuChanAlya
Summary: Inilah cerita ngaco ala BoBoiBoy ! Maaf kalo humor gagal, 5 Elemental Sibling, deelel. RnR please ?


Assalamualaikum para readers. Nggak dijawab dosa low! #lebay

Hari ini saya membuatkan fanfic gaje bin absurd lagi. Karena bermilinium-milinium saya tidak menulis fanfic karena ada urusan nggak penting #dilindes

Gempa: Yaela, urusan kagak penting doang kenapa diurusin ?

Halilintar: Buang-buang waktu aja -_-

Alya: Para readers, tolong cuekin 2 makhulk kampret yang ada diatas ya !

G&H: *Mlototin Alya*

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy** punya **Animonsta** bukan punya Alya. Kalo punya Alya, bakal kujadiin anime dan manga :v

 **Fanfic ini** punya **Alya**

Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, absurd, tanda kalimat kagak jelas, ada mode percakapan ada mode cerita, pikir sendiri :v, dll.

Rating ? Diatas udah disediain, tinggal makan :v #diceburinAmaIceDiGletser

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakak... aku nggak bisa tidur..." Rengek Ice yang nggak bisa tidur malem-malem. Tumben, tidur larut malem, biasanya udah tidur.

"Woy dik, hidup itu mudah. Makan tinggal makan, minum tinggal minum, tidur tinggal tidur. Mudah 'kan ?" Ngomong Blaze ngawur (?) yang udah tercemar Meme Spongebob yang author liat tadi.

"YAELAH, ENAK AJA LU BOBOIBOY BLAZE, PERKATAAN LU NYONTOHIN MEME YANG BARUSAN GUA LIAT. TERUS, NAMA LU PLAGIATIN TOKOH ANTAGONIS YANG JADI THE DAZZLING DI EMELPI EKI ER-ER" Teriak author cuetar mebahana membuat benda yang terbuat dari kaca pecah semua.

"Yaudah dik, mau kubacain cerita ?" Tawar Blaze.

"MAU MAU!" Tumben Ice OOC :v

"Ini dia ceritanya, dari buku yang barusan kakak beli" Kata Blaze menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan membaca Yanbu'a Jilid 4 yang bacaannya panjang banget. Sampe terbata #diceburinAmaBlazeDiLava

Story time ! (So english lu thor)

.

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari yang tidak cerah tapi juga cerah (yang bener mana sih ?)

Ada seorang anak yang cantik bernama Nikkeh Nikkeh binti edan sari umurnya 13 th (Town hall yang ada di COC) . Hobinya itu suka selfie. Dimana pun ia suka selfie. Dikuburan pun ia selfie :v

Karena kebiasaan selfienya, hpnya dirampas ama ibunya yang bernama Kampretung Sobongtung Gentung (Panjang amat :v) katanya memorinya nggak kuat jadi hilang ingatan hpnya :v

What ? Hp bisa hilang ingatan ? Gak mungkin lah, kalo hilang ingatannya itu namamnya hp aneh bin absurd bin jelek bin kagak lucu bin humor garing krenyes-krenyes harus dibasahin bin petirtanahangin bin halilintargempataufan bin apiair bin iceblaze (Petir, Tanah, Angin, Halilintar, Gempa, Taufan, Api, Air, Blaze, Ice: JANGAN BAWA-BAWA NAMA GUA YA! *men-deathglare author*)

Suatu hari, dia kepengen kehutan. Kalian pasti tahu alasannya. Selpi 'kan ? Dia membawa tongkat narsisnya yang panjangnya 100 meter. Buseet... author kepengen beli tuh tongkat narsis ! Nanti author bayar erpe berapa (Author kagak pinter matematika, padahal udah gede TAT) Dia acik-acik poto-poto celpi. Hulaay... (Kok malah cadel sih ?)

Saat sedang tengah berselfie ria, dia tiba-tiba terpleset terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~ aku tenggelam dalam lautan (Megurine) luka dalam~ (Ini cerita atau nanyi sih ?)

Ada lelaki yang ingin mebantu Nikkeh, tetapai badannya kuru cungkring dan melayang.

The End. Udah deh :v #digiles

Ya2, ini serius kok. Nikkeh terjatuh dan dibantu seorang lak-laki. Laki-lakinya guanteng bin imut. Rambutnya raven, bersurai ungu, pake kacamata, cool (cas) lagi. Kalian tebak itu siapa ?

Kalian pasti mengira orang yang pake kacamata itu culun. Tidak bagi saya, ini mah ganteng.

Sambil ngelempar-lempar kartu Aikatsu, Nikkeh berlari sekenceng-kencengnya, lebih kenceng dari BoBoiBoy Halilintar. Semua rintangan ia hadapi dengan mencetikkan jarinya udah. Hebatkan Nikkeh ? Sama hebatnya orang yang mebaca fanfic ini.

Tiba-tiba, ada banci lewat. Selfie. Ada orang culun. Selfie. Ada K*db*r*. Selfie. Ada B*b*. Selfie. Ada Slenderman. Selfie. Ada Jeff The Killer. Selfie. Gitu terus ampe akhir hayat.

Ada orgil. Bukannya kabor malah ikut selfie dan cium pipinya. Hadooh, greget banget ya.

Baru ingat kalian, bahwa Nikkeh anaknya Maddog. Jadi ia greget.

Greget. Itu slogannya. SLOGANNYA. Iya **SLOGANNYA**.

Dan-"

.

.

.

"Kak, kok berhenti sih baca ?" Tanya Ice sambil memiringkan kepalanya 25 derajat.

"Ini cerita kok absurd banget. Gua kepengen muntah" Jawab Blaze sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ini kak, kantung muntah. Buat kakak nanti muntah" Ice menyodorkan kantung muntah dengan polosnya.

"Eh, udah malem. Kakak tidur bareng ama adek ya" Minta Blaze.

"Iya, memang tidur dengan adek karena kakak sekamar dengan adek" Jawab Ice dengan muka You don't say-nya.

Tanpa abegess-begedess, mereka pun tidur dan bermimpi buruk. Maksudnya, bermimpi baik. Eheheheh... typo tadi :v #ditendangAmpeMekkah (Author: Yeay ! Bisa umroh :v)

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Maaf kalo dikit. Karena cerita bin absurd tadi, fanfic ini harus diTBC dulu.

Jangan lupa review minna ! *teriakPakeToa* *digebukin* *dilindes* *diancurin* *dibuangDiTPA(Tempat Pembuangan Author* *bercanda(?)*


End file.
